Small watercrafts are efficient means of transportation to transit and travel across lakes and rivers. Watercrafts are characterized by their length, beam, draft and power. Draft corresponds to the minimal water depth required to prevent hitting bottom. On most watercrafts, the lowermost component is the propeller of the motor. The propeller is thus the component most exposed to rocks, riverbeds, shores and debris.
But the propeller is not the only component which can be damaged. River banks and riverbeds are often covered with rocks and debris, and users of small watercrafts often navigate as close as possible to shore, to prevent or reduce wetness when getting in or out of the watercraft. Oftentimes, when approaching shore, the user of a small watercraft will lift the propeller to prevent damaging the latter. When the propeller is lifted, the lowermost component of the small watercraft is the hull, which is pushed or dragged close to or directly on shore. Hulls are usually designed to support slow dragging against rocks, sand and debris. But hulls are not designed to allow fast pushing against rocks, sand and debris, which is often caused by an approach at too high speed to get closer to shore, and usually results in damages.
There is therefore a need for a new type of watercraft with minimal water displacement, to alleviate the problems related to current boats.